Resurgence
Resurgence is the sixth map in Contingency. Though it is not set in the same exact place, Resurgence uses the Call of Duty: World at War multiplayer map Downfall. The only major change in the environment is that the northernmost building is not the Reichstag, but a church. Overview The group manages to escape from the POW camp on foot and are on the run from the ever growing zombie horde. After some time of traveling, the group happens upon yet another war torn city. They decide to stop by for supplies and to rest. This rest stop is cut short when they realize the zombies have overrun the city. The group has no choice but to fight the zombies once more if they want to get access to the supplies they need. Features 'Mystery Box' The Mystery Box has several different spawns around the map. It initially spawns in the same location every game, but can move if a player receives the teddy bear. 'Spawn Locations' *Starting Building *Bar *House *Burned Building *Destroyed Building *Bunker *Church *Trench 'Weapons' 'Perk-a-Colas' 'Utilities' *Pack-a-Punch Machine *Exchanger 'Power-Ups' *Max Ammo *Insta-Kill *Double Points *Nuke *Carpenter *Fire Sale Map Layout 'South Road' The South Road is the spawn location of the players. It partially includes the southernmost building on the map. It consists of Quick Revive, 4 barriers, and an unlockable door with access to the Low Mid area. The Gewehr 43 and Kar98k are available off the wall. 'Low Mid' The Low Mid is the area players move on to after leaving the spawn area. The Low Mid includes the open road as well as the gardens. There is not much in the open road except for some barriers and environmental objects that can be used for cover. 'Gardens' The Gardens consists of the utilities and unlockable doors. Inside the Gardens is Lethal Lunge and the Bowie Knife off the wall. Players have a choice of opening the unlocking doors to either the East Road or West Road, which give them access to the right and left parts of the map, respectively. 'Middle Road' The Middle Road is the exact center area of the map where the bunker and destroyed building are located. The roads behind and in front of these buildings are included in the Middle Road area. This is the largest area in the map. The Middle Road consists of Juggernog, Heavyweight Brew, the Exchanger, numerous barriers and open zombie spawns, and unlockable doors with access to the bunker, East Road, West Road. The M1A1 Carbine, M1897 Trench Gun, and MP40 are found as wall weapons here. 'North Road' The North Road is the northernmost road on the map before the player reaches the church, the northernmost building. The North Road connects to the East and West Roads. 'Church' Inside the Church, there is only the ground floor that is accessible. It consists of the Pack-a-Punch Machine, Mule Kick, and 3 barriers. The FG42 is available off the wall. 'East Road' The East Road is entirely the left part of the map. There are no enterable buildings. The East Road connects directly to the North Road, Middle Road, and Low Mid. It consists of Dos Boomies. 'West Road' The West Road is entirely the right part of the map. It has three enterable areas, the bar, the trench, and the destroyed house. The West Road connects directly to the North Road, Middle Road, and Low Mid. 'Bar' There is not much in the Bar as most of it had previously been destroyed from fighting. Inside the bar there is Double Tap Root Beer, 1 barrier, and the STG-44 available off the wall. 'Trench' The House, much like the Bar, is very destroyed and does not have much. It consists of Speed Cola, 1 barrier, and some open zombie spawns. Bouncing Betties and the Thompson are available off the wall. 'House' The Trench is simply an alternate accessway from the southern portion of the map to the northern portion. There are several points of open zombie spawns. Radia-Gin can be found here. Quests 'Minor Quest' There are 5 tank shells hidden around the map for the player to find. Finding all 5 and activating them will result in the player completing the Minor Quest, earning the completion achievement and having the song “Windbreaker” by Northlane played. The 5 tank shells are hidden in these locations: *House *Bunker *Starting building *Church *Bar 'Major Quest' The Major Quest in Resurgence does not pertain to the story exactly but focuses on collectibles, similar to the Minor Quest. The Major Quest involves finding 5 maps around the map. Story-wise, these maps help guide the characters to the where the next level takes place. Completing the Major Quest will give the completion achievement and the song “The Current” by Andy Cizek to be played in-game. The 5 maps are hidden in these locations: *Bunker *Bar *Trench *Church *Burned House Achievements *'Freebie' (50 G / Silver Trophy) - Completed the Major Quest in Resurgence. *'Eye on the Prize' (35 G / Bronze Trophy) - Completed the Minor Quest in Resurgence. *'Human Metal Detector' (25 G / Bronze Trophy) - Find the buried tank. Category:Btal72 Category:Contingency Category:Contingency Maps